Businesses use a variety of types of display structures to present products and related information to customers for purchase. These display fixtures support both products and sign holders. Sign holders receive in-store marketing signs including printed material indicating information about the product and the product price.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.